The present invention relates to a display signal processing system, a display signal generation device, a display device, a processing method, a display signal generation method, and a display method.
In recent years, there has been developed a display device that displays an HDR (High Dynamic Range) video. Note that a dynamic range is a ratio between the brightest point and the darkest point. Although in a usual liquid crystal display, a luminance is 100 cd/m2, and a dynamic range (a contrast ratio) is approximately 1000 to 1, in an HDR display, for example, the luminance is 1000 cd/m2, and the dynamic range is 50000 to 1.
Therefore, although each of RGB is 8 bits (256 gradations) in a usual display system, it is necessary to handle higher-bit video data than 8 bits in an HDR video display system. This is because 256 gradations are insufficient to represent a range of 50000 to 1. For example, it becomes necessary to handle video data of 16 bits, 32 bits, etc. in a video of an HDR camera, and CG (Computer Graphics) videos, such as Open-EXR.
In order to display such HDR videos, an HDR-compliant display (display device) is needed. Further, it is necessary to transmit high-bit video data to the HDR-compliant display.